Story of Little
by Jack of Chocolate
Summary: Ghosts don't communicate. Or do they? [may suggest paranormal and psychological themes. Complaints, don't read]
1. The Ghost

A Ghost

* * *

A/N: Alright. This author has finally cracked. I watched the Shippudden part for Naruto and I was so FUCKING inspired. So I created this extremely horrific fanfiction of mine. 

Oh, you'll see some grammar mistakes on the bottom somewhere, but it was meant to be. I'll explain at the end of the story.

('Tis be a two-shot.)

Enjoy.

* * *

"_You're one of the first people I've bonded with, and I'm not going to let you go."_

"_Then I'll have to break those bonds."_

* * *

Once upon a time, somewhere long ago, a mere shard of painful memoirs lay hidden within the music and the forest. Every person, every living thing has its own story. A great tree with its every story carved within the leaves is the Earth. Everlasting in its way, somebody remembers the leaves. But, some of the greatest stories lay on the ground eventually diminishing them.

* * *

Naruto awakened. Not in a slowly, filling-with-conscience kind of way, either. He just awakened. 

He stiffened, then relaxed.

_Feeling no ground and breathing no air… How much can he bear?_

His blue eyes stared without life. The sparkle he had lost when he died; that was his life. He was a wandering soul. Floating, the boy looked up at Ichiraku. A wistful smile graced upon his lips. A tear fell, but disappeared.

"Am a ghost I?"

GHOSTAMIGHOSTAMIGHOSTAMIGHOSTAMIGHOSTAMIGHOSTAMIGHOSTAMIGHOSTAMI

"Feel can't ground the."

No one answered him. His voice didn't sound like anything. It was just heard by no one.

No one answered him.

No one answered

No one

No

Naruto reached for his father. Father that he could not ever know. He was there, and all at the same time, he wasn't there at all. The blond's hand that reached out vanished into particles. He faded.

_The power of thinking, the madness of breathing…_

An eternal soul he was, a ghost that no one sees until the last second of their life.

* * *

A/N: In my opinion, ghosts don't have the ability speak correctly. Disagree if you will, that's fine with me. Usually, when ghosts write things down (yes, I watch paranormal shows) they jumble up the letters and such, but I made it more convenient by just jumbling up the words. And please regard the "no one sees until the last second of their life" when reading the next chapter. 

Review.


	2. Seeing the Ghost

Seeing the Ghost

* * *

A/N: This is the second chapter. It's not as good as the first chapter, but hey, it's still creepy. So yeah. Go ahead and read.

(Oh, it's in Sasuke's POV.)

* * *

My world shuts down.

A blackout in my head swirls around and creates a void. Light doesn't shine; it just keeps out of this dark void. Even light can be afraid of something. It's afraid of the cold.

It's afraid of the dark.

Do you see my eyes?

Eyes, eyes, eyes.

Orochimaru once had eyes. Eyes that saw things that weren't there. Hallucinations formed around his brain and covered his world with things that rebelled reality. Itachi never had eyes. His broody Mangekyou Sharingan isn't eyes. They stare with blindness that sees through everything and nothing. When I didn't want to kill Naruto, I wanted to gain power _my_ way.

Now that I think about it, I've lost my eyes as well.

Perhaps that was my brother's intention. And I fell for it. Whichever way I direct myself, he seems to be in the way.

_Marr my pretty nasty face again and again…_

I don't remember if I'm dead or alive. Can a person be both?

A person; maybe. But I'm not a person anymore. My humanly morals evanesced into something called the void in my heart. I should be dead, but my organs send blood to the wrong places, reaching my eyes and my fingernails. Bloody fingernails.

Do you know…?

I saw Naruto a few days ago. He had no ankles. He had a chalky facial condition. I think he might be sick. Then he smiled at me, the same old smile that I used to know. But this one peaceful and troubled all at the same time. I almost smiled back, to assure my noticing him. But I didn't. I half feel horrible because I didn't.

Most important thing, though…

He had no eyes. I stared at him with these eyes that are not eyes. Just like the way Orochimaru stares at the walls of his apathetic headquarters.

You might think this is a diary. You don't know how I'm telling you this, but it's not like I know how I'm doing it. I'm trapped. I can't move. Is this claustrophobia?

My insides are glued together and the shell of this body begins to crack, like Gaara. Except, it doesn't crack. It stays still. It just feels as though it's cracking. Am I growing fangs? Naruto has fangs that pierce through skin. Skin is so vulnerable. It bleeds like the heart. My heart stopped beating.

I see him again.

He spoke sweet nothings to me.

_Scream into my ears until they bleed to death._

Naruto. I see him. He stares without his eyes and his ankles. He cracks open a smile and motions for me to come. But I don't.

Sooner or later, I lose my ankles. But not my eyes.

I already lost those.

* * *

A/N: It may seem rushed, but this is Sasuke THINKING. That means it might not make sense because thinking doesn't always stay in one topic. I hope you enjoyed...

Review.


End file.
